Commonly, whether civilian or military, a firefighter or an emergency rescue worker wears various protective items, such as protective garments, protective footwear, and protective gloves. Here, protective garments may include a protective coat, protective trousers, protective overalls, or protective coveralls and protective footwear may include protective boots. Commonly, each protective item has an outer shell and an inner liner, which may have plural layers, such as a layer providing a moisture barrier and a layer providing thermal insulation.
As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 6,281,515 and No. 6,459,091, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, and in United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0010939 A1, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, lightweight materials have been developed, from which lightweight garments, lightweight blankets, and lightweight tents can be made and which are opaque to hazardous radiation, such as x-rays. Those materials are described in those disclosures as being radiopaque.